Aloha, E komo Mai
"Aloha, E komo Mai" is the theme song for Lilo & Stitch: The Series and the franchise's official theme song. Lyrics Movie Version= Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Oh when you're down, you're feeling low Got nobody by your side It can be lonely and you want to only Find a place, no need to hide Just lay back, you'll fit right in You can make it all come true 'Cause there's always hope inside And hope will see you through Aloha... Stitch: Ji waba! Jump5: You'll find the place where you belong Ohana... A family to call your own Where you feel at home Everybody sing! I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Maka maka! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Now you can see, tookie ba waba Nothing but these clear blue skies Love it has found you, and when it surrounds you It's just like paradise Now the door has swung wide open Now your heart has taken wings Feel that magic in the air Oh hear your spirit sing Aloha... Stitch: Aloha! Jump5: You'll find the place where you belong Ohana... A family to call your own Where you feel at home Everybody sing! I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Iki baba! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Oh-ho-ha Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Stitch: Iki tooki née hai! Tikis: Iki tooki née hai! Stitch: Aka tiki baba! Tikis: Aka tiki baba! Stitch: Gaba ika tasooba? Tikis: Gaba ika tasooba? Stitch: Oocha! Tikis: Oocha! Stitch: Chika! Tikis: Chika! Stitch: Miki miki coconut! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Miki miki coconut! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch tries to sing along: Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa Jump5: Welcome cousins, e komo mai Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Icky icky bo bo! Jump5: Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Jump5: Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Bye!!! |-|TV Version= Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Maka maka! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Oh-ho-ha Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Stitch: Iki tooki née hai! Tikis: Iki tooki née hai! Stitch: Aka tiki baba! Tikis: Aka tiki baba! Stitch: Gaba ika tasooba? Tikis: Gaba ika tasooba? Stitch: Oocha! Tikis: Oocha! Stitch: Chika! Tikis: Chika! Stitch: Miki miki coconut! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch tries to sing along: Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa Jump5: Welcome cousins, e komo mai Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Icky icky bo bo! Jump5: Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Jump5: Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Bye!!! Video Aloha, E Komo Mai (From "Lilo & Stitch The Series") Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music